Winx in Vegas
by DCIMorse
Summary: What happens if some Winx get drunk in Vegas


_**The Winx in Vegas.**_

Usual disclaimers apply,silly fic. About what could happen if the Winx characters end up in Las Vegas. Some of the characters are not in the story because this was something I 've thinking of writing since the end of the first season.

During their last week of the summer the Winx girls had decided to get together on Earth to go camping. Their specialist boyfriends had joined them as well. They were in the middle of setting their tents when heavy rains hit them so they decided to spend time in a hotel. A few minutes later they were in a hotel suite in Las Vegas.

"Welcome to Las Vegas, gambling capitol of the world." Bloom said to the group "There are a lot of ways to loose money here and even more ways to do something stupid. I advice you to not let yourself carried away and get yourself in trouble."

"We won't get ourselves in trouble." Stella said.

"Although it 's hard to resist taking a spin at the roulette table." Musa laughed.

"Not me." Riven replied seriously.

"Hey loosen up buddy." Sky tried to ease Riven.

"We are going to have fun here." Brandon cheered.

"First I want a drink." Stella said as she looked around the mini bar. She pulled out a bottle of wine and opened it before Bloom could stop her.

"Stella, that is a bottle of wine you opened." she told her

"I know Bloom but I always wanted to know what it would taste like and I heard that one glass of wine is not the end of the world. Anyone else a glass of wine?" The rest of the group wanted to taste it too so Bloom gave in and let them. They all had a glass of wine in their hands and toasted to their last year the girls were going to spend at Alfea. They tasted the wine and they all seemed to like it.

"It tastes a bit sweet but not too sweet." Stella mentioned "It 's a pity that the bottle is already empty. I'm going to look if their is another bottle in there." Bloom said it wouldn't be such a good idea but Stella looked for another bottle anyway. She found a bottle which seemed to look the same but instead of a bottle of wine she had opened a bottle of port. She asked who wanted more. Except for Bloom and Sky they all wanted to have another glass. Now they all were drinking the port not noticing that they were drinking a stronger drink. As they all were getting a bit tipsy they decided to go out of the room and spend some time in the casino. Bloom and Sky stayed behind in their suite making out for a while on the couch. For about an hour they just had only eyes for each other until Sky was thirsty.

"I wonder what 's left in that last bottle of wine?" Sky said as he picked up the bottle and read the label out loud "Tawny port 20 years old"

"They have been drinking port??? Now they are slightly drunk and probably capable of taking all kinds of stupid decisions they will regret later. We have to find them." Bloom realised what could happen now. They both ran out of their suite bumping into some people.

"HEY LOOK OUT WHERE YOU 'RE GOING." they both heard a familiar voice. When they looked up the saw the Trix standing in front of them. Bloom was about to go into battle dress when Icy held her hands in the air to stop her cousins from attacking.

"Hey you know we don't have any powers left any more so attacking Bloom and Sky is suicide." she calmly told them and then she turned to Bloom "Excuse Stormy for blowing up like that. We were stripped from our powers two years ago and banned to Earth. We are here in Vegas this year for our annual vacation. What are you doing here?"

"We decided to spend some time here before our last school year starts." Bloom answered the question.

"Well have fun then and a word of advice don't let the cute guy next to you talk you into marrying you." Icy laughed as she went into their suite. Bloom and Sky smiled at them and then they went on with their mission to find the rest of their friends before they were going to do something stupid. They went downstairs looking around for them but couldn't find them. They asked one of the people who worked at the casino if they had seen them. He had seen them in the bar where they had been drinking a few cocktails and then they had been spotted at a black jack table where a purple haired girl and a four eyes had won some money but decided to leave the table before their luck ran out. That 's all what the man could tell them. They started to look for them in the casino but couldn't find them in there any more so they went back to their suite again to see if they had returned there. At the elevator they ran into the Trix again.

"Well the next time you two owe us a drink." Icy greeted them.

"Yes we probably will, but have you seen the rest of our group?" Bloom responded.

"Actually we haven't but if we see them we will tell them you 're looking for them." Darcy said.

"Thank you, we are going to look outside for them so please tell them to go up to our suite if we 're not back by then." Sky requested.

"We will." Icy said while Stormy had put her hand on Icy's forehead to check if she was running a fever. When Sky and Bloom had left the hotel Icy started to laugh.

"What 's so funny." Stormy asked Icy.

"Well if the fairies are missing somewhere we might catch them doing something stupid. I think they also had a little to drink. So what could be funnier than a bunch of drunk fairies and specialists. Only Bloom and Sky seemed to be sober." Icy answered.

"Maybe I could take some pictures of that. I 'd love to have some pictures of a drunk fairy." Darcy mentioned.

"So we go after them?" Icy wondered.

"Oh yes." Darcy laughed.

"Count me out, I 'll be at the bar if you need me." Stormy said as she left her cousins behind and went to the bar.

"I wonder what is eating her lately?" Darcy asked Icy.

"Whatever it is I won't let her pass up our chance to get even with the fairies." Icy replied as she went for the door. They both left the building and started to look for some drunk fairies.

Sky and Bloom spend a lot of time searching along the Strip to find their friends but they just couldn't find them. As they decided to take another route back to the hotel they passed a local wedding chapel of which Vegas is filled.

"It seems like there is a ceremony going on." Sky mentioned as they heard the music inside.

"They are coming out I think." Bloom said as she saw Icy and Darcy coming at them from the other side.

"I think I 'll have that drink later this evening." Icy told Bloom as they greeted again but got interrupted by the couple leaving the chapel. They decided to take a look at the newly weds but when they saw who it was they all were surprised by the sight of who came out. The Trix pulled out a camera and shot a few pictures as Bloom and Sky tried to catch their breath when they saw the couple pass them and walked off. The four of them couldn't look at each other for a while since the Trix were trying to hold back their laughter whereas the lovers just looked at each other in total surprise. They decided to go further to find the rest of the Winx. About an hour later they returned to the hotel where they heard from the hotel manager that they all had returned but were quite drunk. Now they were all in their room sleeping.

"Well Bloom, you still owe me a drink. What about a nightcap before we all turn in and check on Stormy." Icy suggested.

"Why not." Bloom replied as Sky lead the way. When they arrived in the bar they couldn't find Stormy but the waiter told them that he saw her leave with a blond after they had been drinking a number of cocktails. They seemed quite friendly with each other according to the waiter.

"Well I guess she was completely wasted again and the blonde must have helped upstairs again." Icy said as Bloom paid the waiter for their drinks.

"I remember the first time we got ourselves drunk." Darcy started to tell them "We had been drinking a bottle of champagne first and downed a bottle of red wine next. We just didn't think straight any more so we decided to start a bottle of Vodka. I don't know how many shots I had but I blacked out at a certain point. Good thing we were at home then because the next morning I woke up with a hell of a hangover naked in the bed next to Stormy and Icy."

"As it turned out we had been so wasted that we had slept with each other. Stormy was the only one who had any recollections of the night before and she had to admit that she liked the fact that we didn't know anything any more. Have either of you been drunk before?" Icy continued.

"Not yet and right now we don't ever want to be." Bloom replied.

"I can imagine why." Sky said as he finished his beer.

"Another beer?" Icy asked

"No thank you I 'm turning in." Sky said

"I'm turning in too." Bloom yawned

"Goodnight you two." Icy and Darcy wished them.

The next morning Bloom woke up in an empty bed. She wondered where Flora was and started to realise that she hadn't seen her since she went out with the rest of the drunken group. Where the hell was she? Maybe she was elsewhere. She went into the common room of their suite and called room service to bring a large pot of coffee. She figured her friends would have a severe hangover by now. Sky came out of his room looking around.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"I was looking for Brandon."

"Maybe he is in Stella's room."

She just mentioned it when Brandon came out of the room completely hung over. As soon as he sat down somebody knocked at their door. It was a waiter with a cart filled with cups and several pots of coffee. He rolled it in and after Sky tipped him he wished them a good day. Bloom poured Brandon a cup who accepted it and sipped from it letting it fire up his brain. Stella came out of the room complaining about a headache while Bloom gave her a cup of coffee.

"I never drink again," she said as she looked at Brandon who nodded in agreement when her eye caught a flicker on his hand. "What is that on your hand Brandon?"

"What?" he said as he looked at his hand to find a gold ring with a tiny diamond in it "How the hell did that get there?" He then looked across the table to notice that Stella had exactly the same ring on her finger.

"You have the same ring on your hand too." he said making her look at her hand.

"I don't remember this?" she replied while Bloom went into her room and came out a few seconds later with a smile."I have a feeling that you don't remember this either." Bloom stated as she handed a marriage certificate to Stella who read it out loud.

"...and hereby Mr Brandon and Ms Stella of Solaria are now declared husband and wife ...??? We are married?" she asked Brandon who 's jaw was nearly to the floor. Bloom and Sky also wondered how the hell they got married. A few minutes later Musa and Riven left their room arm in arm kissing each other.

"Hey everybody," Musa greeted in the room. "We have some great news for all of you. Last night Riven and I got hitched."

"So the two of you still remember?" Sky said as he looked at Riven.

"You should have seen the faces of all of you when we came out the chapel Bro." Riven replied.

"Yeah as if we would get married in a drunken rage. You must be a complete idiot to do something that stupid" Musa added making Stella and Brandon blush.

"No, you haven't" Riven noticed them turning red making him laugh out loud.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up boy. Remember who last laughs. You have to explain yourself to her dad one day." Brandon stopped Riven's laughter. About five seconds later they heard a loud scream coming from the suite next to theirs. Bloom thought she heard Stormy and Flora scream out loud. A few seconds later the phone rang. Bloom answered the phone.

"Hello this is the Winx suite."

"Hey Bloom it's Icy here. I think you 're one fairy short. She had spend the night here with Stormy and they both have a hell of a hangover."

"Why don't you guys come over and have a coffee here I ordered enough for all of us."

"We 'll be over as soon as we get our Storm witch to calm down." Icy accepted the offer as she put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Stella asked Bloom.

"It was Icy to tell me that Flora was found in their suite with Stormy. They will be over here in a few minutes." Bloom answered.

"Flora spent the night with Stormy? How much did she have to drink?" Musa wondered.

"As far as I can remember she only had been drinking Vodka-orange. So she should have sobered up by the end of the evening." Stella told the group.

"Oh no she got really drunk. Vodka is a hard liquor." Bloom said as she started to worry but then there was a knock on the door. The Trix and Flora came in as soon as Riven had opened the door. They all sat down with the rest of the group. Flora was still shaken up by what happened in the last twelve hours. She looked at the rest of the group with fear in her eyes.

"What is it Flo," Musa asked making her curl into a ball.

"She and Stormy got themselves married somehow." Darcy said as she produced a marriage certificate.

"You too???" Stella yelled

"Yes we too and stop yelling my head feels as if someone has cracked it open." Stormy replied. Bloom sat down next to Flora and held her close into her arms while the nature fairy started to cry. Stormy saw Flora's tears and came closer to her.

"Hey, don't worry we can still fix this. We go to city hall and get this marriage annulled. No biggy." Stormy tried to comfort her.

"It happens to be Sunday today Stormy." Icy pointed out making Stormy curse. This meant that they both had to file for a divorce. Flora looked her deep in the eyes for a moment and in that moment Stormy lost all control over herself.

"I need a drink." she said as she walked out of the room. Flora immediately stood up and followed. In the meanwhile Icy and Darcy were brought up to speed about everything that had happened between the other Winx girls and their boyfriends. Suddenly the phone rang and Bloom picked up.

"This is Bloom"

"Bloom it's me Tecna... Timmy and I got ourselves into a problem."

"Let me guess, The two of you got married?"

"No, we are in jail for having sex in public"


End file.
